


Perfection

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you as you are, perfect or not. Which I think you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

"Vis," Wanda said, entering the area he tended to spend time in. He didn't have to isolate himself if not sparring or training, but he liked to have context for the memories that he had from Jarvis, Ultron and random corners of the internet.

Vision was seated crosslegged, hovering three inches above the ground. He opened his eyes, and the gem in his forehead brightened fractionally as he smiled. "Wanda."

"I didn't know you meditated."

His smile was amused. "I don't know if meditation is an accurate description of this task."

"Then what would you call it?" she asked, smiling back.

"Active memory comparison."

Wanda laughed and came closer, putting her hands on his shoulders. "What kind of memory?"

"There was our kiss," Vision said with a genuine smile, lifting his hands to her waist. "The internet would say that it was rather tame."

"And what would you say?"

"That it's worth repeating."

"How about now?"

He was a bit startled by her impulsive question. "Truly?"

"Practice makes perfect, the saying goes," she teased.

"Indeed. And we wish to be perfect."

"Isn't perfection a good goal?"

"When it comes to making you happy, it is."

"Good answer," Wanda replied with a grin, leaning in to kiss him. Vision unfolded his body, parts of it turning insubstantial as his legs passed through the floor. His body slowly floated upward, so that Wanda could easily straighten up. But then his arms came around her, holding her close as he continued to float.

And to her surprise, he was able to make her insubstantial as well, so that they both floated up through the ceiling and then into her bedroom. "Did you plan this?" she asked, breaking the kiss and looking around. She had known that his meditation spot was beneath her bedroom in the complex, but she hadn't really paid much attention to that fact.

"It allows me to feel close to you, even if you are not here."

Smiling gently, she cupped his face in her hands. "I like knowing you feel as I do."

"It is... pleasant but unsettling," Vision admitted. "I know that what is available in my memory banks is not likely very accurate. And I would wish to be perfect for you."

Wanda leaned in and pressed her lips to his, more of a chaste kiss. "I want you as you are, perfect or not. Which I think you are."

He grinned against her mouth, fingers tenderly tracing the curve of her spine along the outside of her clothes. "Though I would disagree with that assessment, I accept the spirit in which it was given." He tugged on her blouse, untucking it from her jeans. "I believe that you are the one that is well formed, and I would not wish to see your skin marred by the lines of mere clothing."

She couldn't help but snort at such lofty language, and Vision was flustered. "All right, I was reading romance novels when you arrived. I thought it would help."

"Vis," Wanda began in a lilting tone. She brought her hands to his chest, to the sweater vest that covered his button down shirt. Sam usually joked that he rocked the absentminded professor look, but he didn't know that Wanda liked this look on Vision very much.

"Wanda," he murmured, further untucking her blouse. His lips quirked in a smile, and his hooded gaze made her mouth water.

"You don't have to try so hard, you know."

He slipped his fingers up underneath her blouse, tracing her skin in patterns that she vaguely realized were runic in nature. "I'm still learning what you like."

She let the power rise along her fingers, tendrils of red magic that floated from her fingertips to touch the vest. In an instant, the garment was gone, and then she started unbuttoning his shirt, a smirk on her lips when he made a dismayed sound. "Don't say you haven't correlated the data you've been gathering. Vis, I would be very disappointed in you."

"I may have some hypotheses..."

Vibranium chest bared to her view, Vision paused and watched her expression as she pulled his shirt down from his shoulders, trapping his arms in place. "Wanda?"

"If all you're going to do is think, then maybe I'm going to have to do all the action."

"Would that please you?"

Her smirk grew even wider. "I think it would be perfection."

"Then by all means..."

Vision's arms were trapped by his shirt, and he let her push him onto his back on the bed. He was very still as she stripped him of his other clothing, exposing the gray and red vibranium laced skin. The body had mimicked that of a humanoid male, even down to the groin. Ultron had no need for biological imperatives, but had also been shaped by men. Therefore, his ideal form had been that of a male, and he wanted a functional and complete working copy.

Wanda was very grateful for that little detail.

She wrapped her hand around the shaft of his cock, coaxing him to fullness with broad, even strokes along his length. Vision had extremely sensitive skin sensors, and he could always adjust the gain on the neurocircuitry. Sometimes he did it just to see what it was like, and the sensory overload sometimes left him a quivering mess on the floor if he didn't readjust the input. At that moment, Wanda wanted to see him truly undone, a wreck in her bed.

"Increase your sensitivity by 100%," she told him, lips curling into a sensuous smirk.

The instant he did it, he gasped and arched on her bed, hips thrusting toward her hand. His cock grew bigger, the full stretch that the vibranium enhanced flesh could tolerate. She chuckled at the sight, and ran the nails of her left hand along the inside of his thighs. Vision made a soft choking sound, eyes wide and fingers twitching at his sides. He could have easily broken the shirt, tearing it off and then grabbing her for a kiss. He could have simply reduced the gain on his sensors to a more tolerable level.

But he was following her lead, letting her do what she wanted. She had control over him. She was the only one out of all the Avengers who possibly could.

As her fingers twitched, magical energy built up around her fingers. Vision made helpless noises when it touched his skin, a contrast to the softer touch of her fingertips. There was the sharp of her nails, the soft of her skin, the crackling static of her magic. Then the soft flutter of her hair brushing against the top of his thighs as she leaned over him, a wicked smile on her face. She changed the tenor of her magic, so that instead of electric sensations, Vision felt cold, then hot, then cold again. He moaned, twitching and writhing beneath her hands, otherwise quiet while she played this kind of game.

Without the same biology as a mortal, there was no orgasm to work toward except utterly overwhelming his sensory arrays. Wanda shifted to kneel between his quivering thighs, and a twitch of her fingers made her clothing disappear. Ah, magic, so useful sometimes. Utterly terrifying at others.

She twitched her fingers in a stroking motion, and then the magic – cold again – stroked the base of the vibranium cock and balls, where a mortal's perineum and ass would be. There was nothing there but a jointed seam to allow for walking, but it was still loaded with sensors for her to manipulate and stroke. That she did, with a wide grin, silently watching him twitch and moan in pleasure. She wasn't very comfortable with dirty talk; it made her feel silly and ridiculous, and it didn't seem to add to Vision's pleasure at all. But she could hum in a pleased way, smiling her praise and telling him how soft and wonderful his flesh felt.

"Sensory overload imminent," Vision ground out, twitching again.

Quite proud of herself, Wanda shifted again and mounted the cock jutting proudly from between his legs. She was wet and slick enough, loving how she was able to tease Vision into this state. His firm cock was snug inside her, stretching and filling her entire channel. He was longer than her body could accommodate, which meant that she had to be careful when bobbing over him, or when she bent over and had him take her from behind.

She ached fiercely for his touch, and tugged at the shirt. Understanding without words what she wanted, Vision pulled his arms apart, ripping his shirt. That left his arms free so that he could fondle her breasts, rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. Wanda sighed and closed her eyes, head thrown back. She rode him hard, her hands on his thighs, her own body quivering and needing release.

Her entire body jerked when she came with a cry, her thrusts erratic. Magic sparked along her hands, a bright red burst. Vision stiffened beneath her, ocular inputs unfocused. Sensory overload indeed, she couldn't help but think as she slumped down over him. It took about fifteen seconds for his sensory array to reboot, at which time his arms encircled her. He kissed her shoulder, fingers trailing over her skin.

"Satisfactory?" he asked, amusement clear in his tone.

Wanda chuckled. "More than satisfactory."

"But practice makes perfect, yes?" he teased.

Now she laughed outright. "Yes, it does. Shall we practice more?"

Vision rolled her over onto her back, a smirk in place. "Absolutely."

The End


End file.
